


Pretty Shades of Red and Blue

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Series: Lavender Waters and Violet Beaches [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Fluff, M/M, Mer AU, Mer!Lance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mer!Keith, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: His eyes set upon ocean blues, a familiar cheeky grin against dark skin marred here and there by rich, light blue scales that glittered prettily in the sunlight. Lance's eyes lit up as he saw Keith wake, blue flukes that were held above Keith's head shaking slightly as Lance chirped excitedly, lips pulled back to reveal sharp teeth in a warm grin as he rolled over, curling his tail slightly.Keith softly rumbled his affection in response, happy to always have Lance near but really wanting to get back to his nap.





	

The day was bright and sunny, sky blue and cloudless. The wind was blowing gently, causing the ocean waves to gently lap at the large rocks that stood on the beach.

The waves breaking gently against the rocks and the gulls squawking high and the air created a relaxing environment familiar enough for a certain creature to find comfort in.

A Mer laid on one of the large, flat rocks that the beach provided, red scales shining in rich hues of violet and gold. Black hair laid against a pale forehead, the top turning fluffy from drying out in the sun. Pointed, red fins where ears would be flicked lazily as a bit of ocean spray hit them, violet eyes opening a bit before closing them once more.

The Mer stretched on the rock lazily, pectoral, pelvic fins, and sharpened claws scraping the stone with a harsh grating noise before he curled up; head laid on his arm to resume his afternoon nap, content with the fact that nothing would bother him, seeing as the beach was devoid of humans around this time of year and day especially since mers tended to to frequent here and could get agitated pretty easily, luckily for him the beach and waters around were deserted, which could have been because of the cool currents that wrapped around and through the waters, creating a cooler than normal temperature for the water than the local mers were used to.

That coupled with the fact that his mate wouldn't dare let any other Mer or possible threat go near him without a fight also reassured him a calm afternoon to nap.

Not that he couldn't take care of any threat himself, Keith had been in his fair share of fights in his life and won most. But it was nice not to have to worry or look over his shoulder paranoid when he had been swimming blindly to wherever he could rest or eat. Orphaned at a young age Keith had been traveling from coast to coast. Catching whatever food he could and taking large detours to avoid territories owned by larger predators and mers alike.

Sometimes he crossed paths with a few good souls who would let him pass through without trouble. Whether it was because of his small size and lack of threat or because of pity he couldn't tell.

He had wandered around for years, finally settling for a short time at a nearby bay for a few days. And in that time he had met Lance.

Speaking of Lance, a shadow had crossed over him while he slept, bringing with it a cool shade on him, causing his scales to ripple at the slightly cooler temperature.

His eyes set upon ocean blues, a familiar cheeky grin against dark skin marred here and there by rich, light blue scales that glittered prettily in the sunlight. Lance's eyes lit up as he saw Keith wake, blue flukes that were held above Keith's head shaking slightly as Lance chirped excitedly, lips pulled back to reveal sharp teeth in a warm grin as he rolled over, curling his tail slightly.

Keith softly rumbled his affection in response, happy to always have Lance near but really wanting to get back to his nap. He stretched once more, gills and the fins around his neck fluttering slightly as a soft, ocean breeze blew, bringing with it the smell of salt and ocean spray.

Keith laid back down, curling his tail around Lance's and pressing his face against his chest and as he made a gentle purring sound from his throat in response to his current, content state.

Lance responded with soft rumbles through his chest, wrapping arms around the red Mer, claws kept safely out of the way as he nuzzled against the top of his head, smelling the fluffy strands soaked with the scent of salt. Blue and violet eyes closed to sleep in the afternoon sun, waves crashing gently against the rocks.

***

Keith awoke to the fresh smell of fish, finding a large fish in front of him. Lance laid beside him, munching on his own fish he no doubt caught. Keith also noticed he was given the bigger of the two fish, done intentionally like Lance was trying to prove himself to him, prove that he could provide. As if he even had anything to prove. Just him being near was all Keith needed to be certain he wouldn't take another mate.

Keith shuffled up next to Lance, who was still wet from his recent swim and began to eat his fish in comfortable silence, Lance glancing at him from the corner of his eye before making proud rumbling noises in his chest, preening at the unsaid praise as his mate dug into his gift. The only sounds were the gentle waves, soft calls of gulls, and the crunching of fish bones and scales beneath razor sharp teeth as the sun set.

It was near dusk now, the sky painted in warm hues of golden rays and light fluffy clouds that littered the sky. Lance laid his tail against Keith's, making sure his flukes wet the other's and in the process kept his fins from drying out and cracking. Keith rarely took care of himself properly, especially when he was napping out in the sun as carelessly as he had been. Then again he couldn't really blame him, the day's sunlight was warm and inviting, even for those that took to the water as they did.

But Lance guessed it was alright, he didn't dry himself out to the point of near death and made sure he dropped himself in the water occasionally. And he even let Lance dote on him after, removing the flaky scales that had dried and peeled up, only to reveal a brighter, richer red underneath. And rubbing eel mucus on the parts that dried too deep, much to Keith's chagrin. But even he couldn't deny how nice and smooth his scales felt after.

Lance was brought out of his thoughts as Keith nudged him, pushing the head of his fish over for Lance to eat. He didn't particularly take to those parts of the fish, Lance however loved them and proceeded to munch on the treat offered to him, chittering the whole time about what Keith was missing out on. Keith however just rolled his eyes, slipping into the water with ease. He resurfaced, hair plastered to his face and fins flicking up expectantly, calling soft clicks across the water at Lance, who finished the rest of his fish before joining Keith in the water, claws barely dragging across red scales playfully before swimming out of reach from the Mer.

Keith grinned as Lance taunted him into a race, both Mers racing to the nearby cove off shore, tails flicking out of the water in shades of red and blue that glittered violet and gold.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try out a fluffy Mer au so I wrote this up really quick while I continue to work on the main Mer fic I had in mind. Anyways I hope you guys liked this and don't forget to comment what you thought!
> 
> If this seems liked a enough I might do more short drabbles like this!


End file.
